


“You don’t like the rubber duckies?”

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Ian decides that it is time for Mickey to learn how to swim but not without the perfect pair of swim trunks.





	“You don’t like the rubber duckies?”

Ian walked into the bedroom he shared with Mickey and smiled as he watched his lover sleep. Mickey was always the cutest to Ian when he was sleeping, mainly because he looked so vulnerable and harmless. Ian would never admit that though.

“Hey sleepy head, wake that ass up!” Ian said as he plopped on the bed beside Mickey.  
“ Five more minutes” Mickey grumbled as he pulled the covers over his head.   
“It’s noon Mick, and we have plans today” Ian said in a way that almost sounded like he was singing.   
Mickeys head popped out of the covers and with one eye open he replied, “we have plans?”   
“We do now! Fiona called and said the pools all set up and I wanna take a swim with you” Ian said as he made swimming motions with his arms. 

Mickey sat up in bed and looked at Ian slightly annoyed but mostly confused, “You know I can’t swim, I told you that.”   
Ian smiled at Mickey and without even a word being said Mickey was shouting and pointing at Ian, “No, absolutely not. You’re not teaching me how to swim with everyone around.”   
Ian just grinned, he loved when Mickey got a little scared of something, and he always got overly defensive.   
“Look, Fiona invited us to use the pool because everyone is going to be gone tonight. Plus it’s not very deep so you won’t drown and I can teach you the basics” Ian shrugged as he stood up from the bed. 

Mickey knew Ian wasn’t going to drop this so he just sighed, stood up and started getting dressed for the day.  
“ So you’ll go?” Ian said excitedly.   
“I don’t even have trunks dude” Mickey said slightly shaking his head.  
Ian looked at Mickey like he just said the funniest thing he had ever heard.  
“ Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“ I woke you up early so we could go shopping idiot” Ian laughed as he watched Mickey get dressed.

Mickey just smirked at Ian, “sometimes you can be so...” Mickey was searching for the word when Ian interrupted “Gay, gay is the word you were looking for.”   
Mickey just threw his head back and laughed while Ian rolled his eyes. 

The boys left for the store and headed to the swimsuit area.   
Ian instantly grabbed a few trunks and handed them to Mickey.  
Mickey looked down at the blue trunks with rubber ducks on them and put them back on the rack as he rolled his eyes.  
“You don’t like the rubber duckies?” Ian laughed.   
“You can be a real asshole sometimes” Mickey said with no heat to it. 

Mickey soon after headed to the dressing room where he tried on several pairs of swim trunks.   
“Hey Ian, come here” he called from the dressing room.  
Ian always loved when Mickey wanted his opinion so he headed over right away, considering he wasn’t far away to start with.   
Ian lightly knocked on the door and Mickey opened it barely a crack “do these look okay? I think I like them but I need your opinion.” Mickey was never confident with his fashion choices and usually Ian helped him spice it up a little bit. 

“I think I like them, turn around for me real quick” Ian looked at Mickey’s body up and down.   
Mickey did as Ian asked and turned around. Ian didn’t say anything and that made Mickey nervous, “well are they okay or not?”   
“They are perfect, I just wanted to see your ass” Ian laughed.  
“ You can be a real smug asshole sometimes Gallagher” Mickey grabbed Ian by the nape of his neck and pulled him in, kissing him and smiling as he did so.


End file.
